Go Fish
by Sarah the mutant farm girl
Summary: Darcy sends Sam to see Sue, a special kid who shares his abilities. But while Sam's fishing for answers there's something fishing for Sam.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Darcy Valover she belongs to the wonderful SeerBlack. I also don't own Supernatural it belongs to Kripke and he's not handing it over anytime soon so from now on I'll borrow the Winchesters without asking him. Its sooo not stealing.**

**A/N: Welcome to 2008! So new years resolutions...Uh well...erm...um..OH! I know I will finish writing this series this year. I really doubt it so lets change that to I'll finish my other longterm unfinnished projects and call it quits eh? Seer is out for a month so anyone who wants to keep this story going will have to IM me and prod me to write. Keep me talking about it ask lots of questions. I had planned on Dar not having much of a role in this one but she had other plans. Anyway R&R and I hope to hear from you guys soon!**

**Go Fish**

**Chapter One**

_June 10__th__, 2007, Raining Cloud's Hunters' Resort, Montana _

It was one of those days that hunters rarely get to experience. The kind where despite the sucky weather everything is going perfectly well. Having finally escaped the clutches of Brenda No-sex-until-you're-married Brown Autumn and Dean made up for the lost time and had spent most of the morning locked in their room…Only after spending all of last night hovering over Will, Athena, and Duck as they fixed Scarlet to the perfection that only a hunter truly understands in their car. Sam had taken Darcy for a tour of the Resort and the two had been gone with John following at their heels all afternoon. The rain was pouring down and the winds blew as if a hurricane were about to strike, which it had been pointed out that Montana doesn't get hurricanes but that fact was ignored. Autumn slid out of Dean's grasp, pausing in her search for clothes only long enough to admire the sleeping naked man in her bed and wonder how the hell she'd managed that, a thought that frequented her mind when she was feeling particularly normal.

After having showered and scarfing down a bowl of dry cereal, adding milk to the list of things she needed to pick up, Autumn settled in over her computer to work on her neglected real job. Publishers never seemed to understand that actually killing the monsters was more important than writing the children's books that they inhabited. Its not really odd that she didn't notice a change in the weather until Athena came in soaking wet with her favorite gun over her shoulder.

"Good to see you finally got out of bed. Did he eat a bottle of Viagra or something?" Teenie asked propping her gun against the door and peeling off her shoes and socks.

"Something like that," Autumn muttered distractedly. "Where you headed?"

"Change then I'm going to get in some training. We've got the Christmas rush coming in so it'll be fun to watch the green hunters." Teenie replied ignoring her sister's distraction. Autumn nodded and left her sister to it.

VALOVERWINCHESTERDAEMONRAININGVALOVERWINCHESTERDAEMONRAINING

"This is a day off for you guys?" Darcy asked as she and Sam skirted the shooting booths.

"Pretty much," he grinned down at her. "Don't worry, the action will pick up about night fall when the drinking really gets underway."

"No, I kind of like it." Darcy explained. "I don't get to hang out at hunter havens too much, banned from most of them."

"Oh," a waft of sadness ran through their mental link. "It was good of Will to get you a place here though, he's not usually so easily won over."

"I think he's doing it for Teenie," she explained immediately hating herself for brining up the blond. Sam's thoughts shuffled and she scrambled for another topic. "So Autumn and Dean always spend their days off like that?" Sam laughed.

"Depends on how long its been since we've had a break." she got the idea that it didn't really depend on anything that the fact that they could was usually all the more reason the pair needed. Not that she could blame them she'd seen their thoughts on each other and what days like today were like for them, she'd take advantage of that sort of thing anytime.

"Hallo!" Teenie greeted jogging up as they came out of the shooting range. She'd ditched her jeans and pulled on a pair of shorts even pulling her hair back. "I'm heading out to check out the newbies maybe get a little training in want to join?"

"Nah, think I'll grab a coke and get moved into my new room." Darcy told her with a shrug nudging Sam forward. "You should go Sam, I'm not always going to have you around to make nice with everyone." He started to protest but she cut him off, quickly heading for the bar. Will was leaned over the bar in deep discussion with the bartender, Gus, in which the name 'Jen' kept coming up.

"AH! Darcy!" Will turned around slinging an arm over her shoulder. "Have a seat, what's your poison?"

"I'll have a coke," she said quickly scanning the bubbling thoughts that rushed in on her for any threats, when none proved themselves she relaxed a bit.

"Nothing stronger?" Gus questioned reaching for a glass.

"Underage," she told him with a gentle smile slipping onto a barstool next to Will.

"Really?" Will shrugged. "We don't really pay attention to that around here, long as you have an ID on you that says otherwise. Who cares, right?"

"I'll still have a coke," Darcy insisted. Gus didn't seem to mind sliding her the cola. "When can I move to my room?"

"Whenever just give me a shout and I'll show you where it is." Will told her leaning over his shot glass and staring at the wooden table. "Where's Teenie at? I think she and I need to have a talk." Darcy had seen Will's question coming and could feel his anxiety and worry over the topics he'd have to broach with the blonde and she found something akin to pity welling up inside her for him. But she hadn't expected the flair in Gus's thoughts for a bartender he seemed intimately involved in his patrons' lives.

"She went out to the track to do some running." Darcy answered quickly moving back to her previous subject. "Think you could show me to my room now?"

"No, I'm a little busy," he easily rose from the barstool that she'd have to swing down off and started for the door. Clapping a hand on a man entering with a tin foil hat. "But my best buddy here would love to show you to your room, Darcy."

"Oh," a sly smirk slid across Marc's face as he took Darcy in. "So you're the stain on the good name of hunters?" There was something almost teasing to his voice and from his thoughts she knew he was only joking that he got a good kick out of the thought that any one hunter could really be considered so horrible so young.

"That's me," She beamed at him downing her coke.

"Good, about time hunter's name got stained. All the shit seems to land on us trackers and its just not fair." He gave a low sweeping bow, "Marc Lyming at your service Madame."

"Darcy Valover. Lick me and I'll relocate your testes to you nasal cavity." Marc laughed at her patting her hand which remained on the bar. He leaned in with an absolute air of conspiracy around him.

"Have you ever licked a car battery?" she shook her head. "You don't want to either. Psychics are like licking car batteries."

"How'd you" he cut her off.

"Not here unless you want someone to but a bullet in your chest. Let's get your stuff and I'll show you to your room." Darcy slid to the ground and followed him to the Daemon's cabin.

"Hey Plays With Fire," Marc grinned soon as they entered the cabin sweeping Autumn into a bear hug.

"Hey Tin Head," she laughed flicking the foil dunce hat on his head.

"Don't diss the hat, Autty." Darcy hung back watching the two's interaction, she'd never seen Autumn so relaxed and joking with anyone.

"Baby, the hat might work on aliens but in our line of work aliens are the least of our worries so ditch it." Marc rolled his eyes.

"I don't wear it for the aliens. It wouldn't work against them anyway." he turned back to her as if suddenly remembering he'd been escorting her. "So, Darling Darcy where are your things?"

VALOVERWINCHESTERDAEMONRAININGVALOVERWINCHESTERDAEMONRAINING

Sam had bowed out about two seconds after Will had walked up. Athena could think of about a million places she'd rather be than walking with Will Raining. Granted two years ago Will Raining was the only place she wanted to be a lot had happened since then. So with him directing him toward the river now she found her heart racing, her palms sweaty, and her mouth way too dry. He didn't look to be in a much better state, whatever he was about to say was taxing his courage. He finally stopped when they got to the bank and leaned into a tree watching her. Athena was doing her best to play it casual, after all they used to take walks like these all the time. She knelt down picking up a stick and started drawing in the mud, nothing very clever just random shapes staying far away from the one shape she wanted to draw the most: a heart.

"I love you." He blurted out. Athena turned sharply to face him pulling herself up so she could stare him as close to in the eye as she could which was only the chest but the view was still nice at least. "I love you and I think you still love me. I don't think you ever stopped."

"Will," She started but he stepped forward cupping her face in one hand using the other to brush stray hair from her face.

"Shhh. Just let me get this out and then you can say whatever you want. Okay?"

"Okay," she nodded resisting the urge to nuzzle her face into his hand.

"Athena, I know I screwed up. I know you don't trust me and you have every reason not to. But I need you. Since I met you it seems like every time you leave my sight I'm suddenly facing my own mortality by means which would never even cross my mind under normal circumstances. You're my good luck charm. You save me. Athena," he said her name again as if it were the most delicious word ever created. "Athena, I had looked through all those journals dozens of times and never once saw the answer to the leithfold. When you came back, whatever your motives were, the answer just suddenly appears." For the longest moment he was silent just staring into her eyes and she was truly starting to fear he could see straight into her. "Whatever you need or want I'll do. Just tell me what I've got to do."

"I want to trust you again, Will. I miss you," she smiled knowing the tears were threatening to spill. Damn him! How could he make her cry? "I miss having you around. I miss being able to pick up my phone anytime and you be right there. I miss not even having to pick up my phone or turn around to know you had my back no matter what. I miss you telling me everything and being able to tell you everything. I miss my friend, Will."

"Friend?" The way his voice cracked at the work broke her heart but she nodded removing her face from his hand where it still rested.

"Will, you broke my heart. I understand that you were trying to protect me. Believe me any other girl would find that to be the most romantic thing ever. Mack told me as much. But,"

"But you're not any other girl."

"No, I'm not. You want me in your life as anything more than that hunter chick you used to bang? You have to prove that I can trust you."

"How?" he demanded to know and she could see the desperation clearly painted on his face.

"I don't know," she shook her head. "I wish I did. Will, I really wish I knew how to fix this. Maybe it just can't be fixed. Maybe we're not meant to be fixed." Her eyes were burning and she folded her arms over her chest turning away from him she hurried away. He called after her a few times but didn't move to follow and that was good. She couldn't face him right now.

VALOVERWINCHESTERDAEMONRAININGVALOVERWINCHESTERDAEMONRAINING

"Sue has visions too." Darcy explained over dinner that night. "While I'm here I'm going to work on getting a better work up on the demon's whereabouts and try to find a pattern in his attacks. There has to be a pattern. But these visions, Sue's grandmother was a psychic soon as his abilities started she trained him to control them. She's since passed on, but he can teach you a bit, Sam. I called him this morning and he agreed that with our line of work you could use the ability to predict the visions and even harness them so that you can trigger them." Sam and Dean were hanging on Darcy's every word Autumn seemed to be the only one who wanted to question Darcy.

"So where is Sue?" Sam asked eager to find away to get control on his abilities.

"Rockport, Cali," Darcy grinned. "You'll get sun, and be right on the beach. Good place to sit back, relax, and discover your vision on/off switch."

"We're still sitting here why?" Teenie asked immediately and Darcy felt the blonde's thoughts brush her mind she wanted to get away from Will for a little while and sort things out.

"Because we can't just all pick up and leave to one of Valover's mysterious contacts places." Autumn answered quickly choosing not to voice the scenarios of what could be waiting them.

"No, you're right, Aut." Dean nodded stirring the food on his plate around in thought. "We won't all go." He said after several pained minutes of thoughts making the other four hunters stop and stare at him. "Aut, you and Teenie aren't really involved with the demon so you stay here take a hunt and we'll meet back up."

"We're not involved with the demon?" Autumn asked her tone too calm and level for the thoughts blazing in her mind. "No, Martha and baby Nick don't get us involved at all. I mean she was only my best friend since the crib." she shrugged in an overly casual manner and Teenie sent Sam and Darcy looks that told them both it was time to run for cover.

"That's not what I meant," Dean attempted to sooth. "I meant Sam's visions don't affect you. You'll be more useful here."

"Whatever," Autumn shook her head staring at her plate. After a beat she pushed away from the table and went out the door John-dog on her heels. Dean started to go after her but Teenie caught his arm when he passed her.

"Give her time, you don't want to be near her when she's like this." Teenie said softly sounding more like the older sibling than she had any right to. Dean gave the door a longing look before going to his room after a few minutes the sounds of his weapons being brought out for cleaning could be heard in the kitchen.

"Anyone else's potatoes not fully cooked?" Sam asked the silence that followed.

VALOVERWINCHESTERDAEMONRAININGVALOVERWINCHESTERDAEMONRAINING

"Let them go, you can do me a favor." Jen told her flipping through her filing cabinets.

"I'm not staying to do paper work, Jen-Jen. I'll do anything for you but I'm not sitting here lost in a file while my family chills on the beach." Jen turned a smile on Autumn.

"That right there is what's bugging you, Autty. Dean's not pushing you away, he's not giving you the kiss off. If he was I'd have the boy a gun point right now. He's just telling you its okay not to give up your whole life to fit into his. You independent do-it-yourself types usually kill for that in a partner."

"Oh," Autumn ground her teeth dropping back into the wall. "It seems like we're never together lately and I know I'm being clingy but I can't help it. He's the first guy worth pay attention to in a long time. The first one who has thought I was worth anything."

"Autty, I want to show you something." It took Jen several minutes to extract two thick files and drop them on her desk for Autumn's inspection. One was her own while the other was just entitled Winchester and could have belonged to either of the three men. "This is your file alone, for the past three years, and I keep pretty condensed files on you because I know where you are all the time and don't have to detail you work as much as some of the loons that call this home base." she indicated to the slightly thicker file. "The thinner one here is rumors only on the location and hunts of Winchesters at random over the last ten years. What does this tell you?"

"That you have too much time on your hands?" Autumn asked hopefully.

"No, this says that you're a workaholic, that you love what you do, and have never let anyone or anything tie you down, Teenie excluded. The Winchester file is all vague half truths about what went down. Winchesters are completely wrapped up in themselves. I've known John pretty much my whole life, and if he taught his boys anything its not to let anyone too close. Dean's taking a huge risk with you. You're both taking huge risks and believe me no body thought you'd last this long, and I don't just mean your little romance. I mean no one thought you and Dean would be able to get along long enough to hunt together for what seven months?" Jen met her eyes and Autumn finally caught the gist of what she was saying.

"I need to shut up and be patient. He needs to look into this for Sammy."

"You got it. Besides, its not like Marc couldn't track him down if he did decide to take off on you." Autumn laughed.

"He's not going to take off, I'm the one that leaves in the middle of the night with no explanation. So what's this favor?"


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: HEY!! So you thought I was NEVER going to get back into the game right? This was going to linger unfinished for the rest of eternity right? Well, m'dears, I've returned and long as the muses stay with me I'll be posting more frequently. Next chapter you get will be the Darcy/Sam chapter of Inadequacies and Stolen Memories. Hopefully after that I'll get you a chapter of Meet the Daemons. If not I'll be back with Chapter 3. MUCH love and major thanks to stinking with me through my hiatus. Remember guys, I do better when you review, IM, E-mail, and generally interupt my self imposed solitude. So PLEASE bug the life out of me!**

**Chapter Two**

Though the morning had been rather tense they all survived and with a Mapquest as a guide, and their duffles weighing down the Impala all that was left was quick goodbyes. Darcy and Teenie hugged with the agreement that soon as they got settled in Teenie would call, before Darcy snagged Marc's arm and drug him off to the library. Will had been hanging back watching the gang gathered around the Impala and Sam was really starting to think about telling him off as Athena fidgeted with her jacket throwing the native sidelong glances every few seconds.

"Call me tonight," Autumn told Dean stealing a quick kiss.

"I will, Aut," Dean promised. They hadn't so much made up as come to a truce which neither of their younger counterparts understood.

"Make sure Athena puts on sunscreen she burns really easy and whines about it." Autumn warned sounding like an over concerned mother. Dean sported a smirk noting the information.

"Teen, we talk?" Will asked his hand already around her arm. Athena shot Sam a save me look before she spoke.

"We don't have anything to talk about, Will." She told him refusing to move despite the fact that he was trying to drag her a few paces off.

"You know what? You're right." Will threw his hands up. His sudden change in demeanor had both Autumn and Dean's attention now though neither moved to stop him just yet. Athena had an icy glare fixed on him and this was obviously between the younger pair. "I'm just being an idiot to hold on to you. You've obviously moved on, so I should too."

"FINALLY!" Athena barked a laugh. "You get what I've been trying to tell you since we met up in that filthy little bar. You screwed it up, Will, we're so far past done we're history. So give up!" she spun on her heel to avoid the broken look only she could have seen in his eyes.

"That's what this is right here. This is me giving up." Will said barely above a whisper before trailing toward the Big House.

"I don't know what you're staring at we're burning daylight here." Athena snapped climbing into the back seat leaving the Winchesters with nothing to do but follow her lead.

VALOVERWINCHESTERDAEMONRAININGVALOVERWINCHESTERDAEMONRAINING

"You're a chick." Autumn looked down at herself, placing her hands on her hips then gave the man a mock look of surprise.

"So I am…well at least I'm not gay, my parents were going to freak when I told them this Christmas." Four of her five new charges snickered, the fifth being the man who had pointed out her sex looked rather miffed. This was going to be interesting, at best. Jen's favor had been for her to train up some of the newbies, several of the patrons of the Resort were pitching in helping out and it was the first time she'd been asked so she was naturally excited and overly nervous about her current position.

"Jen said we were going to get one of her best, not some chick."

"Okay Sexist Bastard, I am one of her best. She is one of the best. You don't need a penis to hunt, dear. In fact that just gives you one more weak point to protect." The man in question was tall, though both Will and Sam were taller, with dull brown eyes, other than being tall the man was rather nondescript really.

"Can I get switched to someone else?" Sexist Bastard asked.

"No but you can give me two miles right now." Autumn smiled pointing to the track.

"I haven't stretched."

"Oh what a pity, guess you'll just have to learn the hard way that if you need to stretch you do it before the thing you're hunting shows up. I've yet to be on a hunt where my prey gives me a moment to get better aim or find my lighter or stretch." Autumn shrugged. "Now go or I'll double it and you'll all have to run the four miles." Her voice turned sugary, "And Ms. Raining, as you WILL call her, lets the hunters fight amongst themselves it keeps us on our toes." she lied. Swallowing hard the man took off toward the track and Autumn turned to the rest of her charges. "Hi," she greeted them cheerily. "I'm Autumn Daemon and I'm going to be your instructor this week. I won't take any shit from you guys because you can't give spirits and demons shit without getting yourselves killed. I'd also advise you to use some respect when talking about the Rainings until you get a foothold in this world. There are a few families that you just aren't allowed to back talk unless you can out hunt them. The Rainings are one of those families. So," she clapped her hands together. "Who are you?"

Introductions took place during stretches, and names quickly led to what started you down this path and shared stories. Autumn ran them through basic drills keeping on top of them and barking orders when they needed barked. Sexist Bastard got rode the hardest but only because the man couldn't keep his mouth shut. They'd all been run ragged and were dragging when she let them go telling them she'd see them at dawn the following morning. She'd had men to train her. Men who knew all to well what happened when you weren't prepared and weren't about to let her be unprepared. Even with as brutal as they could be they were still her idols and heroes people she yearned to be like and loved dearly. This week was going to be fun, she finally got to try her hand at teaching.

VALOVERWINCHESTERDAEMONRAININGVALOVERWINCHESTERDAEMONRAINING

"No problem, I'll just go over their heads." Marc said after Darcy voiced her fear about never finding the demon without John's information on it. Marc picked up his cell and quickly dialed a number. "Hey, John. It's Lyming from the Resort. I've got someone here requesting information on your demon and your kids are out right now. If you get a chance call me." he hung up and looked to her. "Voicemail but you already knew that." He tapped his temple with his index finger and a grin.

"Yeah," she couldn't help but smile at the warm bubbling of his thoughts, they were a little fuzzy and she wondered if his flimsy helm was to blame for that but she liked their fuzziness it was nice to have to strain to catch someone's thoughts and general mood. "Won't they kill you for that?"

"Nah, Autumn might do some yelling, she's the only one I don't totally freak out. I don't guess Dean is too unsettled by me, and Sam's like you he just keeps waiting on me to lick him." Marc shrugged.

"Why do you do that, anyway?" he shrugged.

"I couldn't explain it if I wanted to," he told her flicking open a new window. "Okay, we enter your data here." He showed her the ins and outs of a program a fellow tracker had created for him. It took them several hours to get everything in and the computer was still analyzing while they talked it was relieving to meet someone to know she was a mind freak, and to have heard about her family and not care. Marc told her about his mother getting killed on the hood of the car he was sleeping in, and how his dad had never been in the picture. She found new respect building for the Rainings who had taken him in without a single thought and raised him like their own. She had to feel sorry for Marc though, being left on his own much as he'd been while Will was 'missing' the first time. She knew exactly what that was like. Needing to be with someone but nobody wanting you. She didn't open up the way he did but she did share bits of her own story with him things that were basically general knowledge if anyone had ever taken the time to put all the pieces together.

"So what's Athena's story?" she asked leafing through the book he'd just handed her on severe exorcisms.

"With Will you mean?" she nodded. "Not much, they met and hit it off. Will really polished the girls up, they were going to make good hunters anyway, the training they got was top notch, very lucky. Then Will took an interest in them and it was a done deal they'd earn their own rights to being the talk of every hunter bar from time to time. We all knew what Will's real intentions were, he didn't hide his affection for Teenie in the slightest. There were days I half expected him to throw a parade in her honor. He still would. But things went sour. He chose protecting her life over protecting her heart and she's been pretty much raised by Autumn. You can ask anyone around here Autumn's heart isn't easily won and you don't live long enough to break it." Marc shook his head. "Unless you're a farm boy, werewolf, or Winchester. Then she hands it to you without a thought." Darcy caught the slight hit of bitterness in his thoughts and grinned.

"Sounds like Will did the right thing, why is she pushing him away so much now?"

"I would say she's confused but I'm not the mind reader now am I?" he teased standing up. "I'm going to grab something to eat want anything?"

VALOVERWINCHESTERDAEMONRAININGVALOVERWINCHESTERDAEMONRAINING

"You kids sit, I'll be right back." Dean told them early the following afternoon. Hours seemed to get shaved off of every trip when Dean drove. It really was a wonder the man didn't have more tickets than he has. Athena had been a foul mood all day yesterday arms folded across her chest a glare cemented on her face the whole day. Dean and Sam were both glad when she finally drifted off to sleep, having an angry wild cat in the back seat of your car is never pleasant. Sam had taken over the driving for the night and Dean resumed at day break. Now they were in Rockport, getting a room for the next few days. Dean had already deployed from the car leaving Sam alone with a still grumpy Athena.

"Guess we'll call Sue and try to meet up with him tomorrow." Sam said trying to think of any source of conversation.

"Yeah, it'll be good to get out of the car. Think I'll check out the beach after bit." She craned her neck as if she could actually spot the shoreline around the buildings. "Its been ages since I was in the sand." she grinned.

"Yeah, me either." Sam smiled just happy to see her grinning. Grins were good they meant she was moving out of her funk. "Depends on what this Sue has me doing maybe before we go back we can talk Dean into just spending a day at the beach."

"Maybe, but I plan on stealing down there as often as possible even if I have to go alone." she told him.

"You shouldn't wander off on your own. You and Autumn have a knack for disappearing." He wasn't going to be the one to call Autumn and tell her they'd lost her sister. He still blamed himself too much for letting her get off when they shape shifter had her.

"Aw but disappearing is so much fun when you've got someone whole always find you." She told him teasingly leaning in.

"And what if your someone decides you're no longer worth finding?" Sam shot back. Their eyes had locked on their own accord and he felt them moving toward each other similarly against his will.

"Well, then my some one will have a fleet of hunters to put up with when they find out." She said and finally broke out a full smile.

"Dude! What'd you do to her?" Dean asked amazed to see his favorite blond smiling. "She looks happy. Sammy, you devil, you." He added seeing them quickly shift back into their seats without looking at the other.

"Ha. Ha." Sam rolled his eyes. "You get a room?" Dean dangled two key rings from his middle finger.

"Yup. Barbie, you be okay flying solo?" Athena shoved the door open and snatched a key from his finger.

"Yeah, unless you'd like to be my Ken?" She offered knowing he'd be completely opposed to the idea.

"I'm all real babe, nothing fake about this." He motioned down to himself. "Ask your sister."

"I have and she says she's had better from a shower head." Athena told him as Sam popped the trunk. Apparently her mood had swung to something much sunnier and teasing was safe. Dean tried to hide the panic look, and the younger duo knew he'd be calling Autumn tonight just to make sure he was at the top of his game still. Sam met Athena's gaze as he rounded the back end of the Impala.

"You can always bunk with us, you know."

"Sammy, if there's a monster under my bed I'll shoot it and go back to sleep." She promised slinging her bag over her shoulder. "So, Ken where's our rooms?"

VALOVERWINCHESTERDAEMONRAININGVALOVERWINCHESTERDAEMONRAINING


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Yes it cuts off a bit at the end like I lost my thoughts...well that's because that is exactly what happened. I swear this isn't going to be some crapfic about learning and blah blah blah we WILL kill something. But for now its 4 AM and I'm sick of toying with this chapter. I'll have some Darcy/Sam goodness out this week. **

**Chapter Three**

"Good morning troops!" Autumn greeted cheerfully taking a head count of her trainees. There were muttered and groaned responses as she recounted to make sure she really was missing one. "Where's Sexist Bastard?"

"I couldn't wake him, ma'am." One of the boys responded meekly.

"It's Autumn, you don't need all of that ma'am stuff with me unless you've done something to my family or car. You're Keller right?" She asked hoping she had the right name for the twitchy young man.

"Yes'm." He nodded proudly. "Okay, Keller I'm going to go have a little chat with our friend why don't you lead the group in stretches then hit the track lets get in a mile run before we hit the range. I want to see how you're shooting is then we'll talk about who we shoot with what." Keller nodded again without a word and Autumn took off to find Sexist Bastard. He wasn't exactly difficult to find as he was sleeping like a log in the cabin that housed half of her people, the cabin next door held the rest. She checked to be sure he was indeed asleep in bed before going out to the kitchen where she knew a mop bucket to be held, filled it part way with cold water and took it back to dump on the man. He sat up sputtering and swearing, neither of which stopped when he realized who'd doused him they just became more focused.

"What the hell do you think you're doing woman!?" He demanded once he got some control over his mouth.

"You were supposed to report in nearly half hour ago. You're late." She stated flatly.

"Did you ever think that that's because these hours are ridiculous?"

"They are." She agreed. "But do you really think that'll matter when you start hunting? There will be days where you don't sleep at all, you may push a full week before you get a decent rest."

"We're not hunting though."

"No, we're not hunting this week and you should consider yourself lucky, someone could have died because you wanted to sleep. Now you've got five minutes to get dressed and be on the track." Autumn wasn't taking his shit and stalked out of the cabin. She ran a mile with the newbies before she ushered them, to the shooting range which was mostly empty at this hour, many of the patrons in the bar catching breakfast. She handed them all guns and set them in booths instructing them to shoot. None of them were bad shots, though they could definitely be better and with a few adjustments they were well on their way.

"Let's see you shoot then, babe." Sexist Bastard prompted when Autumn smacked him upside the head for squinting his eyes so much while lining up a shot.

"Call me 'babe' again and you'll be filled with buck shot." She warned taking his gun and exchanging the target for a fresh one, as she did this the others gathered round. "We ready children?" She asked teasingly pointing the barrel of the shot gun down the range. She let off a few shots and retrieved the target. They passed it around looking at her grouped holes just off the bull's-eye. "You all need to keep in mind that often times you won't have time to get a real aim in, you need to be able to point and shoot and hit your target every time. With spirits its not much of a problem, you can hit them most anywhere and buy yourself a little time. But you shoot for a werewolf and hit him in the shoulder you're just pissing him off and there is nothing worse than a pissed off werewolf."

"You'd know." Sexist Bastard muttered leaning into the wall. "I heard you're real buddy buddy with a whole pack. That you even dated one of the monsters."

"I am friends with a pack, but I didn't date any of them." Her fingers curled around the bullet at her throat.

"So that little memento you wear is for your health? See the way its told in the bar is your first hunt you and that ditz of a sister were tracking a couple of werewolves. The whole thing gets out of hand and you end up with the youngest Raining coming in to clean up the mess. Not before you exchanged numbers and bodily fluids with one of the puppies. Then few month back he calls you up howling and you take off running for him. Then had to kill him and wear that bullet as some sick little reward."

"Really? Well let me correct that story a little for you. Will helped but didn't clean up after us. I exchanged numbers with Rafe's sister as she was married to the man who would be taking over as head of the pack. But we stopped miles short of exchanging body fluids, he was a friend nothing more. It was Lena who called me, a few members of the pack had gone feral and her husband was murdered in the process she wanted help. So that ditz of a sister of mine, and the Winchesters came to help her out. Rafe did die, but I pulled this bullet from his shoulder before that happened. He went in to a dogfight to save his leader and avenge his brother in-law. It was made very clear afterward by the man, not dog mind you, that he wouldn't have survived or won had it not been for Rafe's actions. His sister insisted on me taking the bullet." Autumn corrected as much as she could without down right lying to them and keeping her temper.

"Riiight, you would want us to believe that. Can't have our instructor looking dirty now can we?" the man sneered. That's when hell broke loose. Keller who had been standing off to the side with the rest of the class broke ranks and sucker punched Sexist Bastard. The taller man went down like a sack of potatoes but swiped a leg out knocking Keller down on him and the two were little more than flying fists and kicking legs until Autumn and one of the larger men in her group managed to get in, taking a few blows themselves, and pull them apart.

"Take him to Jen's office. The rest of you go get lunch." Autumn commanded and other than Keller who she'd seated in a folding chair along the wall they all scattered. "Let me see," she sighed tipping his head back to examine a cut he'd gotten under his eye. Clucking she examined his injuries, the cut would need a stitch and he'd gotten a bite on his arm that would need cleaned up. "Have you lost your mind?"

"You're not supposed to talk to ladies like that. Not even supposed to talk like that in front of them." He spat bitterly causing Autumn to smile.

"Hon, I grew up with a lot worse than that. When a woman becomes a hunter she gives up all claims on being a lady."

"That's not right." He muttered.

"Depending on the woman depends on whether that is right or wrong. I honestly like it better this way. If I didn't have to fight I wouldn't know what to do with myself." She stepped back folding her arms over her chest and adopted a mothering tone she was used to taking with her 'family' when they needed patching up. "Now, lets get you cleaned up."

VALOVERWINCHESTERDAEMONRAININGVALOVERWINCHESTERDAEMONRAINING

Athena was half amused that Dean didn't do bed checks a few times last night to make sure she hadn't been kidnapped. She had to keep reminding herself that he wasn't over protective for a guy who has to answer to Autumn if anything happens. Answering to Autumn wasn't much fun, she'd been there and done that. Sam had called Sue when they got their rooms and made plans to meet at his house after lunch today. So after a late breakfast the trio did what was only natural for hunters to do, they checked for anything going on in the area. As expected, and to Athena's disappointment, they found absolutely nothing but did manage to spend their extra couple of hours before the meeting.

Sue's house wasn't as much a house as a boat, not that you could tell that at first glance. He'd obviously not sailed in a great many years as the dock was built up around it making a nice porch covered in a number of potted plants. The hunters exchanged glances before Sam mounted the dock and called out for Sue, none of them sure where you knock on a boat. The man who emerged from the cabin held a strong resemblance to Jimmy Buffet twenty years ago. He smiled ushering them aboard, "You must be Darcy's friends." He hugged Dean first catching him off guard the other two hunters weren't exactly happy with the greeting but didn't deny it either. "Welcome to The Dream Boat," Sue beamed stepping back to take them in. "You look just as I thought you might, Sam." The trio stood there awkwardly, after all what could they say to that. "Anyway, you're here to learn a few tricks, why don't we go inside and you can tell me about your visions."

VALOVERWINCHESTERDAEMONRAININGVALOVERWINCHESTERDAEMONRAINING

"Dinner?" Will asked dropping down across from Marc and Darcy.

"In or out?" Darcy had gotten so used to Marc's hazy thoughts that she had to focus on what Will was thinking. She didn't like the way he was thinking either it sounded like more trouble than it was worth.

"Out of course." Will responded. "Like there's anything else."

"You game, Dar?" Marc asked her. She eyed both men wearily before nodding. What they wanted to do was going to be dangerous for her, and she'd heard the newbies complaining last night so that would only make it that much worse. Will had it in his mind that they ought to go crash Autumn's meal. "Then lets rock 'n' roll." Marc jumped up and Darcy bounced to her feet behind him, Will being taller wasn't so energetic about his climb to his feet but lead them off toward the Daemon cabin where he and Marc entered without knocking. Darcy followed after them looking about for Autumn, not imagining she'd much enjoy them just barging in like this.

"Naughty Autty?" Marc called. She poked her head out of the kitchen seeing them gave a tired grin. "Long day at the office?"

"Yeah, Teach what you think of your new gig?" Will prompted moving past her to see what she was cooking. "Did you know there is a beat up dude in your kitchen eating raw potatoes?"

"Yeah that's Keller," Autumn nodded going back into the kitchen . "I'm feeding him since he got the shiner playing knight."

"What happened?" Marc asked him.

"Abbot said some things he shouldn't have." Keller shrugged like it wasn't a big deal popping a slice of potato in his mouth. Darcy however saw the things said in her head and was impressed that the kid had stepped up like that, even more surprised that Autumn hadn't decked Abbot herself.

"Abbot? As in Abbot Blecheimer?" Will asked sharply.

"Yes, sir." Keller responded.

"He's not related to the occult Blecheimers is he?" Autumn hoped as she fiddled with the heat on the stove.

"He's their son, wants to learn what it is we do with all the stuff he's grown up making or wasting summer vacations and sick days traveling to find. Why what else have you done to him?"

"Nothing," Autumn answered too quickly. "Darcy you staying for dinner or holding up the wall?"

"Staying, if you don't mind." Darcy responded fighting the urge to spill Autumn's thoughts.

"Not at all, everyone sit." Autumn ordered pulling mismatched plates from the cupboard and filling them before sitting them in front of each of her guests.

"When do you find time to do this?" Keller asked timidly. Autumn shrugged leaning over Will to put his plate down.

"I put the roast in this morning before I went out to meet you and the rest I did while we were talking. Its not difficult to do if you can manage your time." Autumn told him. "You finding the information you're looking for?" she asked Darcy.

"To an extent. Marc's been helping me a lot." the younger woman responded. "Have you heard from Sam?" Marc teased her from his mind making kissing noises and she glared at him.

"Not Sam, Dean called earlier he said Sam would call you tonight when they get in from their first meeting with Sue." Autumn told her sitting down. "Dig in guys."


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Okay guys, I've been in overdrive (possibly the title of the next fic) lately trying to get things caught up and moving again for you. But this is my LAST update for at least a week, I have fallen a bit behind in my GED stuff and have to read all of Little Women and write a book report by Sunday, I've not written an actual book report in ages. So we'll see how that goes, if it starts to kill me I might send you a songfic your way. Remember you hear a song that reminds you of any of the characters, not just romancy guys, send it my way and tell me who if you'd like me to try and write it. **

**-HUGS- R&R **

**Chapter Four**

Sue had made if very clear the day before that she and Dean weren't needed for Sam's sessions, Dean decided they'd sit outside then, not about to leave his brother alone with a physic freak. Athena however took the kiss off to heart and spent the day walking the beach, she returned with Dean and Sam today her swimsuit on planning to relax and take in the sun, she carried with her an art kit on a strap over her shoulder so she could play with the ocean. She wandered up and down the beach until she found a little dune to sit on and broke out her gear. It didn't seem like she had been going very long when a shadow fell across her, she looked up expecting to see Dean ask her if she was hungry or making sure she'd applied sun block this morning, instead there was a man who looked like he belonged in Greek myths or maybe the cover of one of those romance novels.

"Can I help you?" she asked curious as to who he was and where he'd come from.

"No," he answered simply just watching her. She turned back to her drawing and attempted to ignore him hoping he'd just go away but he didn't.

"If I can't help you would you quit staring at me?" He blushed slightly and nodded to her drawing.

"Its not you which has captured my attention, miss, but your artwork. You're good." He smiled encouragingly.

"I…uh thank you." She caught herself short of saying she knew she was good. Something about his deep soulful, almost mournful eyes told her he wouldn't be as amused by her cockiness as the men she was used to being around.

"You're very welcome, one should always praise and master of their art." Normally she'd have wondered who had managed to read a fictional man from his book but seeing as he didn't look like he was made of text she let him be.

"I'm hardly a master, its just a hobby." He shook his head sitting down in the sand at her side.

"May I?" he asked reaching for her drawing and out of sheer curiosity alone she allowed him to take her sketchpad and he added hues of pink to the ocean scene she'd been working steadily on, then he came to the shoreline and drew a large seal.

"What's the seal?" she asked.

"Its exactly that, a seal. They're common around here, they live a few miles up the beach." He told her.

"Right," she nodded not fully comprehending why he'd put a seal in the image but not hating the looks of it either. "You're not too bad yourself." she said indicating to the picture.

"Like I said you're the master of my art." He handed her back her drawing and sat beside her for a few moments before getting up, "I should go. It was nice meeting you." No sooner did Athena look up to share the sentiment was he gone. She shook it off, it was riding on one and Dean would be more than ready to go get lunch.

VALOVERWINCHESTERDAEMONRAININGVALOVERWINCHESTERDAEMONRAINING

"Sit still." Darcy ordered, she was tired of wondering if it were true or not so she was helping Marc readjust his tincap.

"You're in my bubble." Marc complained about her invasion of his personal space.

"Says the boy who licks people as a greeting." she teased. "Okay there." Marc, like Autumn, could project his thoughts to her as if they were carrying on a conversation. Both had some serious emotional issues that had led them to years of carrying on conversations in their heads, and made telepathic communication fairly simple. "Give 'er a go."

"_Darcy eats her boogers." _ Marc shot. She rolled her eyes.

_"Real cute. Let's try this." _Darcy shifted the tin foil on his head, and his fuzzy thoughts disappeared. "_Can you hear me?" _He didn't respond, "Say something." She told him and concentrated trying to grasp his thoughts but nothing came through.

"_Darcy Valover loves Sam Winchester."_ It entered her mind like a radio just off station. She groaned.

"_I do not, and I can hear you. Barely but you're still there and after a full roll I'm not thinking this is an experiment worth the time." _She told him dejectedly. Marc slipped the hat off and sighed.

"Sorry."

"Don't be, its not like I could wear a tinfoil helm out in public anyway. I was just curious." She told him. Marc didn't seem at all comforted by this.

"Should we get back to business?" He asked.

"Yeah," she moved to pick her journal back up and help him add more coordinates into his program.

VALOVERWINCHESTERDAEMONRAININGVALOVERWINCHESTERDAEMONRAINING

Autumn bit her tongue and even managed to let most of Abbots comments slide, she piss him off good enough his family could stop supplying them. Without their supplies they'd be screwed, so she'd put up with a sexist bastard, take one for the team. She ran them through their drills and was surprised by their improvement in just two days, of course its kind of like being submerged in a language, you either pick it up fast or die…maybe a little more literal this way. She called them to gather around her as Will approached, he was supposed to be going to all the groups at some point this week and see how they were progressing, what the obvious weak points were, and over all evaluate the new hunters.

"Everyone, this is Will Raining, he's agreed to join us today because we're going to learn close combat." She felt like a kindergarten teacher looking them over staring at will with awe. Will just grinned like a bloomin' idiot.

"Halloo." She rolled her eyes.

"You mean he's going to beat you up and let us watch?" Abbot challenged.

"Not exactly," Will told him. "You're going to watch as we show you some basics then I'm going to beat you up." That shut him up and he stepped back with the others.

"Most the one on one combat you'll be in will be with humanoid creatures, demons, shape shifters, humans who are pissed because they caught you cheating at poker," Will shrugged. "When its life or death on your part the important thing to remember is, you want to kill them and be able to at least limp to your car to call squad." He turned to Autumn taking her arm to turn her to face him, "You won't be hunting alone to start with so you'll have time to learn these things in field. If you need to space to kill them, say you've got a werewolf bearing down on you and you are short on silver knives-"

"You punch them in the throat," Autumn picked up, mimicking the motions you'd use. "They can't breathe you get your space you shoot, and aim true. They drop dead you salt and burn the body, then get the hell out of dodge."

"Right. If you've got a shape shifter, again its silver to the heart, bullet, knife, whatever long as you can get it in the heart. But lets say this one is a bit more human, there is nothing wrong with fighting dirty when it's a monster, go for the groin, if you can get your finger in the corner of their eye you can pop it right out, tear their nostril the same way. But remember this will piss them off to no end you have to be able to kill them while they're distracted. Another affective maneuver while fighting is to pull their arm out of socket."

"How do you do that?" Ivan, one of the more cautious of her group, asked.

"Autty?" Autumn swung her arm into Will's grasp. "You get hold of their arm, a good firm grip, and you can either pull them to you and snap them back, spin them so that their arm goes back behind them," he said demonstrating both carefully. "Or my favorite hold their arm and kick them back, you propel them better that way, but it leaves you on one leg and they're rarely above taking advantage of that." Will didn't demonstrate this one. "Do any of you know how to put your own shoulder back in place?"

"Pressure, steady, and even, but its best if its sudden, less painful." Keller answered.

"How would you do that?" Will prodded.

"Well you could have your buddy do it, or you slam it into a flat surface, a wall is probably best. You could pull it out that works too." Keller told him. Will glanced at Autumn, impressed with the boy, and she shrugged she had nothing to do with it. "Scouts."

"Ah, I wouldn't let that get spread around too much," Will instructed.

"Okay with the dirty moves out of the way," she trailed off turning back to Will. "You will almost never have more strength or body mass than your opponent. But you can use that to your advantage, the bigger they are the harder they fall, you're goal usually is to get away to fire a shot, you shouldn't ever draw a gun when you're this close," she stepped close enough to Will that she could feel the heat waft off him. "They can grab it and shoot you, any struggle over the gun could end in an miss fire and kill you. Hunters are too difficult to train to have to do this every other week because you went and got your damn self shot. Knives are only a little better, you can usually predict where that blade is going to go, but having the only thing between you and your prey being a 12 inch silver blade coated in dead man's blood is not comforting."

"Why would we coat our blade in a dead dude's blood?" Ryan, a mousy haired man coming around on at least thirty, asked.

"Poisons vampires, doesn't usually kill them just makes them pretty sick, knocks them out for a while in heavy enough doses." Will told him. "Silver and iron are the blades of choice, iron will put off ghosts and demons, silver takes care of shape shifters, and anything else you put a knife in its gonna hurt. Ask Autty, she's had a few blades poked in her."

"Oh I love it," Autumn told him in mock pleasure.

"Yeah, she's a twisted little imp, gets off on pain. Who else as been stabbed?" Will asked looking around.

"I don't know, getting stabbed is part of the game I'm sure plenty of us have been on the wrong end of slice and dice. But how many of us have had a bullet through our heart?"

"Oh shut up now you're just being mean spirited."

"You know you love me for it though." she laughed teasingly. Will rolled his eyes and shook his head turning to face the troops.

"Fists up, eyes open, and pair off." He ordered.

Two hours later Autumn's five charges were battered and bruised, muscles aching they still hadn't discovered after two days of training, and their tempers had long since flared. Put much more simply they were done, while Autumn and Will were both still standing with only a few new bruises to show. None of the men had been impressed when Autumn had tried to put herself in to even out the numbers and she had to prove her skills against Will, which is how she'd encountered the bruising.

"Hit the showers boys." Autumn allowed as she leaned into Will's shoulder. They didn't need telling twice before getting up and actually running in effort to flee from her grasp.

"You realize your hubby finds out I made you black and blue he'll kill me right?" Will asked moving to pick up an empty water bottle one of them had left behind.

"I won't let him kill you, watching you wander about pinning is too entertaining." Autumn told him though there was no teasing tone to her voice.

"I'm not pinning. I'm seriously done." He stabbed out his words anger rising in his eyes.

"Will, she went all the way to Canada for you, she ran away from us for you. Do you really think she means everything she says? You and I both know when it comes to this sort of thing she stops herself."

"Which is why she's on the beach in Cali with Sam Winchester," the native spat.

"A little time on the beach to relax isn't going to kill her and she's not with Sam, Sam is doing some research." They were outside where they could easily be over heard and Autumn didn't want the world knowing about Sam's 'condition'.

"Whatever, I've got to change my oil." he stomped off and Autumn sighed, there had to be a reason she even bothered.

VALOVERWINCHESTERDAEMONRAININGVALOVERWINCHESTERDAEMONRAINING

Sue sat across from Sam staring at him. Sam sat there waiting on Sue to tell him what he was to do, how do you train your mind anyway? Sue raised his brow and grinned, "You're skeptical."

"You've not done anything but stare at me." Sam pointed out.

"You're visions come at points of states of heightened emotion or when you're completely relaxed." Sue explained. "Let's try something lay back." he gestured for Sam to lay down on his couch.

"I'd rather sit." Sue shrugged.

"Have it your way, just relax, you carry a lot of tension in your shoulders." He paused, "You know I'm a licensed massage therapist-"

"Touch me and I'll break your arm off." Sam snapped. So far this had been a complete waste of time, but he was going to give a shot because Darcy thought it might help.

"Sorry, just trying to help, man." Sue moved to the edge of his seat. "I need you to completely relax yourself." Sam did as he was told, as much as he could, being totally relaxed was against his upbringing. "Close your eyes," Sam hid his coffee brown eyes from the world, sinking deeper into the couch. "What do you see?" Sue prodded after a moment or two.

"Nothing," Sam answered opening his eyes.

"Keep your eyes shut or I'll blindfold you." Dean could be heard shifting out side listening in on everything that was said. Again Sam closed his eyes and after a few minutes Sue asked what he could see. Sam sighed, he saw nothing but blackness deep and never ending. He attributed this to his eyes being closed and opened them again to look at Sue. "This isn't working. We need to trigger a vision." The other psychic rose and began pacing the cabin, muttering things under his breath that mad no sense to Sam. "I'm not sure how to go about that, putting you in emotional distress would be rather difficult. It would have to be something more grave than your hunts. Something that would weigh very heavily on your mind pushing the vision on/off switch. What are you afraid of?" Sam raised a brow at him, like he was going to tell some stranger his deepest fears.

"Some guy did it, odd little man too. But I'll die if he couldn't give Fabio a run for his money." Athena's voice wafted in and Sue hit his knees almost immediately. Sam knew that look and rushed to help his fellow, the sound of someone falling brought both the other hunters in though they stood back when they saw what was happening. It seemed like an eternity to Sam who wasn't used to watching these things but much faster to both Athena and Dean who were very used to such things and almost glad to see one that wasn't in Sam's head, but when it ended Sue rocked back massaging his temples.

"You okay, dude?" Sam asked.

"You can't go back to the beach." Sue said ignoring Sam. "Athena, you can't go back."

VALOVERWINCHESTERDAEMONRAININGVALOVERWINCHESTERDAEMONRAINING


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I know this is rather short, and I wanted to complete a whole day but wanted to update more. This is my first update in a month I feel horrible. Fair is just around the corner again and I REALLY hope to finish this before that comes round. I've not updated my site in near a month either. You guys KNOW you CAN hit me if I go silent. It within the reader's rights. Anyway read and enjoy. Lots of love! **

**Chapter Five**

"Why not?" Athena demanded. A big part of why she'd tagged along on this trip was to lay around on the beach. She knew it was selfish and that other hunters had gone a lot longer without a vacation, but even Dean had taken weekends off here and there, though his were sexually driven they were no less relaxing than drawing on the beach.

"You just can't." Sue urged.

"Even when my mother tried that reasoning I didn't listen." She shot back at him and Dean put a hand on her arm pulling her back.

"What is at the beach, Sue?" Dean asked. Seeing that his strategy wasn't working, Sue sighed.

"Are all hunters so difficult?"

"Its in the job requirements, yes." Sam nodded, now it was three on one and he really had no choice in the matter.

"The man you met there today," Sue started. "He's not good."

"What does that mean? What did you see?" She asked needing even more detail now. Sure the guy had been odd but he didn't come off as dangerous.

"He's going to hurt you., worse than you've been hurt before." That was enough for Dean, she wouldn't be returning, Sam looked as if he'd like to go find the guy and kick his ass, Athena stepped up though.

"Hurt me how?"

"Do you have to be such a detail whore?" Sue asked exasperated.

"Come on guys, we'll go get a bite to eat then call home." Dean decided before an argument could break out. Even if Athena could break Sue like a pencil he didn't want to have to explain to Darcy how her friend's demise had come about. "Same time tomorrow?" Sue nodded and the younger part of the trio grabbed their things as they left.

"Dean, he's a nutter, you can't be serious." Athena protested later that evening when they'd returned to the motel. They were in the boys' room watching bad sitcoms, and waiting for a late enough hour to sleep. Soon Dean would slip out to the Impala to call Autumn.

"I am. If I have to call Autumn and tell her the we were warned and I still let you go to the beach and…whatever this guy plans to do to you I'm going to kill you." Dean reasoned.

"Sam!"

"Teenie, don't. Why don't you go into town tomorrow instead? See a movie or something." She rolled her eyes.

"Whatever." She picked up her sketchbook and went to her own room leaving the boys alone. She didn't need their crap. She'd managed okay this long without taking orders from mind freaks like Sue. She felt a pang of guilt since that made Sammy a mind freak too but quickly chased the pang away she was too pissed to care. She dumped her sketchbook in her room, she could do what she wanted.

The sand was still warm from the hot sun all day, and she slipped off her shoes to walk in it. Athena pulled her hair over one shoulder as the wind attempted to whip it around blinding her. The moon was high above now, and reflected beautifully off the water, she committed the image to memory, determined that later she would draw it. There was absolutely nothing dangerous about the long stretch of beach. It seemed calm and peaceful, completely relaxing and deserted at this hour. With a quick look around she stripped off her shorts and headed for the cold water. She raced into the water, knowing its temperature would be shocking and didn't want to chicken out.

The salty water made her shiver at first but as she frolicked she became used to the chill and really began to have fun. She laughed diving in and out of the small waves. Playing games with herself as she'd done as a child when Autumn would leave her to her own amusement in their pond. Something brushed against her leg catching her off guard and she barely contained a shriek. Surfacing a few feet away seconds later was her broad chested artists from this afternoon. He grinned devilishly at her, though his eyes were still almost mournful.

"You shouldn't be out here so late," he told her.

"I'm not afraid." She shrugged bobbing in the water.

"Lack of fear does not lessen the dangers." Teenie watched him curiously.

"So, if its oh so very dangerous what are you doing out here?" She challenged.

"Keeping an eye out for young maidens who might have ventured away from shore." He paused a moment. "What is your name?"

"Athena," she responded without thinking of a fake to give him.

"Greek goddess of wisdom and war," he nodded. "Its somehow fitting."

"I told you mine now you have to tell me yours." Teenie prompted. He treaded closer to her as if about to impart a great secret he gently brushed away wet locks of hair from her eyes so she could properly see him.

"My name comes at a higher price than that, dear goddess." He purred and against her better judgment she let herself be pulled in.

"What price might that be?" she asked.

"I've had you in my mind all day, you kiss me I'll tell you my name." Not seeing the danger in a kiss, Athena looped an arm around his neck to keep from floating apart and brought herself against him. Their eyes met a split second before she claimed his lips in a tender kiss. "Ronan."

VALOVERWINCHESTERDAEMONRAININGVALOVERWINCHESTERDAEMONRAINING

Autumn rolled her shoulders and stared at the screen a moment longer before pushing away from the table to retrieve the pages she'd just printed. Though it wasn't traditional she'd decided that while teaching them to research tomorrow, assuming they'd be too sore for much else, she'd let them solve their own hunts. Hours buried in Jen's file on her and her own journal turned up half a dozen little hunts, that would be about their level. She worked them out, information she could tell them from the off, print offs of the newspaper articles that had drawn her to the cases to start with. Autumn yawned running her fingers through her hair before twisting it up in a rather messy ponytail. She scanned over the pages she'd printed off to be sure they hadn't been screwed up, the printer was old and like to fight her. Satisfied with her work she tucked each case into a folder and set back for her cabin, at this rate she'd get a good catnap before having to be up with the troops.

"We're in the library today," Autumn called over the five men as they came in off their run. "The vast majority of the work you will be doing depends on your researching skills, as you hunt under some of our more experienced you'll be used for researching."

"Isn't that degrading to our position?" Abott asked.

"No, we all have to do research." Autumn told him. "Our researchers are made up primarily of hunters, either on re-coop, taking a break, retired, or just starting out."

"But to use us for hunting because we don't have experience?" he challenged.

"Its part of infield training," Keller told him. "You have to research to know what you're up against, how to kill it, where it came from. You have to do research to even find a hunt out there, it all comes right back to researching. The hunter's we'll be working with are our training wheels."

"Exactly," Autumn nodded and Keller beamed. There were a few 'teacher's pet' and 'boy scout' muttered under the others' breath but it was ignored. "You want to hunt you learn to research, so just be glad you're connected to Raining's Resort we've got the largest library in the states." She offered as the final word on the subject before leading the group into the library. "I have complete cases here for you to research, she said sitting them down at a table and showing them her folders. First you'll get the news clipping, or report that came in here that drew our attention. You will then research a bit on the area, find out what it could be plaguing the area, when you've broke your list down to a few you are confident in coming to me and I will give you more information, you will continue to research until the lead you are give runs, out I will serve as your witnesses, townspeople, and/or expert come to me whenever the books and internet lead you to a dead end. Do not be afraid to come ask me things, remember lives depend on you figuring this out in a timely manner." She as she spoke she passed out the cases.

"What will you be doing?" Abbot asked.

"I'll be researching a few leads on a much bigger case I've been working on." This was true, there were some little red flags popping up that could be YED related, and as much as she hoped she was wrong she knew she had to find a way to kill him now rather than later. Seemingly satisfied with this, or determined to beat the others who were already well into their articles and scribbling down notes on the memo pads she's provided, he set out to work on his own case.

VALOVERWINCHESTERDAEMONRAININGVALOVERWINCHESTERDAEMONRAINING

"Where were you last night?" Sam asked when Dean got up to pay the bill for breakfast. Dean was acting as if he didn't know she'd left which was worse than if he yelled at her because she just kept waiting on him to go off like he should.

"I went out. Didn't know I needed to inform you of my every move." she shrugged picking at a piece of toast.

"No, I mean there isn't someone out there that wants to kill you or anything." Sam shot back.

"You two are worse than Autumn. I'm not going to just get picked up walking down the sidewalk and forced into a van."

"Just stay away from the beach today, okay? I'll try to get details out of Sue on what's going on and tonight I'll go down with you." Sam bargained.

"Fine, whatever." Athena agreed. "But what DO you expect me to do all day?"

"I'll talk to Dean, maybe the two of you can run over there's some sort of art festival."

"It was an art festival, unless its all nude art he's not going to go for that. Do you remember the way he acted when he saw those photos of David?" she asked.

"Yeah," Sam chuckled. Dean had been colorful with his comments on David and Autumn had even left the room.

"Honestly, I like the practice but being a spectator isn't my thing."

"Okay, just stay away from the beach, please." He begged turning on the puppy dog eyes.

"You realize you could steal a girl's soul with those eyes right?" she teased as Dean returned.

"Come on, Sammy, you're going to be late for school."


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hey! Okay so I'm being told that people aren't getting alerts from me. If you're one of those people make sure I'm on your alert list. If not put me there if you want to know when I update. If I'm there and you still haven't gotten the alerts contact the support and tell them, this is REALLY getting on my nerves. Then send me a PM or E-mail with your e-mail I'm going to send out e-mails whenever I post so you know that I've posted. It will contain most of the same info as the alert would. Also check out trios-key on and here on for some group work I'm doing. Uh... I think that's all R&R**

**Chapter Six**

Autumn looked up as Ivan walks up to her. He sits down in the chair next to her. She watches him from the corner of her eye as she scribbles down a few notes. Ivan cleared his throat and she turned to him with a smile. "Whatcha need?" She asked.

"I think I need to talk to the victim." He answered not sure. "I have a theory but I don't know if I'm right. So I need to ask Gilbertson a question." Autumn nodded understanding. He'd gotten a hunt she'd done the majority of by herself. A gardener had walked in on a specter killing the elderly woman he worked for. Gilbertson had been a nut job too. The man had been nearly impossible to get any useful information out of and the cops had him wigging out.

"Okay, what do you want to know?" She pushed him. He chewed his lip a moment then met her eyes.

"The people who lived there before the elderly woman were murdered too. Died in the garage, on fumes from the exhaust." He paused to be sure she was following and she nodded. "He was their gardener too, so the cops naturally suspect him of killing both of them, we're not sure of the reasons though. I was looking into it and his family originally owned the house. Back in 1774 the house was home to a family of loyalists. His family." He punctuated. "Now that loyalist group were killed by a mob of Americans. The only survivor was a sixteen year old boy who had been visiting friends out of town. The house as transferred to his name and passed down through the family until the Gilbertson's father. He was the only child and rightfully should have gotten the home." This was information Autumn didn't have but Ivan had his folder and showed her his sources as he went. "From court documents Gilbertson was legally disowned, the house was sold when is father went into a nursing home. That was when Gilbertson started as a gardener."

"Wow, you've really done your homework." She told him honestly impressed as she read over his notes and the records. He grinned like a blooming idiot, nodding. "I didn't have most of this."

"Yeah, at first I was thinking the quickest route would be the best clean the house and get out. But this caught my attention." He handed her a newspaper article he'd printed off from the mid1800s. "It's a public statement saying that should any member of the family be discarded that anyone who welcomes them into their home will be punished. In those days it was fairly common for ads like this to be in the paper. If a man suspected is wife of having an affair he would say as much here and the affair would usually end or the husband would be hung for murder after he caught the wife with her bed buddy." Autumn nodded. Ivan was going to be very usefully here, she decided. "I think this man would see these families letting Gilbertson into the house and paying him. He was on their Christmas list. I think that would be reason enough in his mind to kill them." Autumn remembered doing a cleansing on this house having been unable to come up with enough information. Athena and Will's lack of assistance hadn't exactly been helpful.

"It would." She agreed. "So what did you want to ask Mr. Gilbertson?"

"I wanted to ask him what the man looked like. There's a photo," he showed her the image. "Of the man who wrote that article. I have a program on my computer I can scan this in and make it look more modern and show him the image. If he says yes that's who it was I go and salt'n'burn. If not I go back to the drawing board."

"If I dump my party will you hunt with me?" She asked teasingly and he smirked.

"It actually makes sense?"

"Yes, I'm surprised you were able to find all of this on the web." The hunter told her apprentice.

"I used to do genealogy. I do well with this kind of research. If you know the right websites you can find any of this rather easily."

"Hmm, I'll have to keep that in mind." She told him. "I think you can salt and burn. I saw the man once when I took Mr. Gilbertson through the house. Its been a long while but that looks about right." She nodded to the photo. "I just cleansed the house though."

Ivan thanked her and went to write up a quick summary of what he'd discovered turning the summary and his research into her. She told him to get a bite to eat then to familiarize himself with the weapons used on a list of creatures commonly faced. The rest of the group was struggling a bit more. Their questions weren't nearly as well thought out or backed up. Abbot was all guns and fire. Talking him down into researching his hunt was difficult. Keller was her next finished. He followed her hunt nearly to a T. Ryan approached with his summary an hour later and seemed grateful to receive a list of easier subjects to research. Dawson and Abbot got in a fight and had to be separated. The was turning out to be a touch too stressful for both of them. Autumn felt very much like a first grade teacher sitting over them explaining what they were doing wrong and redirecting their efforts.

VALOVERWINCHESTERDAEMONRAININGVALOVERWINCHESTERDAEMONRAINING

Dean reclined the front seat getting comfortable Sam was with Sue and Athena had finally been talked into a movie. This meant he was alone for the afternoon so he was listening to the radio in his car. His hand occasionally reached for his phone to call Autumn but he knew she was playing teacher this week. He couldn't mess that up for her. Her patience with those boys seemed endless when he spoke to her at night. He wasn't really sure which made him itchier though, that she was having problems with one of the guys that he wasn't there to fix or that he was stuck here without so much as a hunt for distraction.

He'd been so deep in thought he hadn't noticed falling asleep. When Sam hit the window he jumped stammering. The giant laughed at him climbing in the passenger seat. They went and picked Athena up in town. It really irked Dean that she'd wandered off last night. He'd been hesitant to leave her alone in town. But she was right, she was a big girl and could manage just fine alone. At least as long as she stayed away from the beach.

"So I got Sue to talk." Sam told him as they cruised along.

"Yeah?" Dean asked just to show he was paying attention.

"The guy is infatuated with her. He said they seemed comfortable with each other like they've met a few times. He makes advances. Teenie turns him down. He gets violent." Sam paused a moment not sure if he should tell the next part.

"How violent?" There was a point, they both knew to which Athena could defend herself without trouble.

"He removes her skin." Sam admitted. Dean fell silent there wasn't anything he could say to that. They pulled up to the burger joint they'd agreed to meet Teenie at. With a quick takeout order they returned to the car heading home. The information they'd learned from Sue was eating at both Winchesters but knew better than to share it with Teenie. She would ignore the warning just for spite. They ate on the road and Teenie went to her room quickly changing into beach friendly clothes.

"What is she all excited about?" Dean asked his brother as he flopped down in his bed.

"I told her if she behaved today I'd go to the beach with her tonight." Sam said sounding a little sickened with the idea.

"Should I tag along?" Dean offered.

"No, call Autty. Do that sappy 'you hang up first.' 'no you hang up first' thing for a hour and we'll be back."

"We do not sound like that!" Dean protested.

"Dean, the two of you are hard to stomach sometimes." Sam argued back.

"Just don't let Teenie out of your sight." Dean ordered.

"Hadn't planned on it."

VALOVERWINCHESTERDAEMONRAININGVALOVERWINCHESTERDAEMONRAINING

"Darby!" Autumn greeted cheerfully as the brunet entered the bar. Darcy inspected the older woman carefully, there had to be a man with the barrel of his gun buried in the fiery locks. But Autumn's thoughts were genuinely pleased and calm. "Sit," she beckoned patting the barstool next to her. "Two cokes." She nodded to the bartender. Gus eyed her and Darcy stifled a laugh at his thoughts. She agreed, someone had kidnapped their Autumn this was a fake.

"What's going on?" Darcy asked making a show of looking around for booby-trap.

"Its safe, Darce. I'm not going to kill you. Sammy and Teenie would make living impossible." she said and Darcy caught the simple thought that life wouldn't be as much fun without her to annoy. It was the closest Autumn had come to being anything like affectionate toward her so Darcy took it.

"What's going on?" she repeated.

"Classes finished early today, the children seem to be grasping research rather well and I found this." She produced a notebook from a messenger bag that had been dangling from her leg. "I thought it was related to our hunt at first, but then I dug deeper. His outward signs are very similar but his targets are very different." Darcy couldn't follow Autumn's thoughts so she skimmed over the battered notebook. "Forty pages of notes. I'd usually go to Teenie or Sam with this. Dean gets a tunnel vision on these things. But they're not here and I'm not sure where this thing will be next so there's no need to worry them just yet." Gus put the cokes in front of the women moving away quickly at the intensity of the conversation they were having with their eyes at that moment.

"Gus, we'll bring the glasses back in a moment. We need to talk to Marc." Darcy told him breaking eye contact with Autumn and grabbing her coke. She handed the notes back to Autumn and started for Marc's room. Autumn followed feeling a little sick to her stomach. Darcy was too serious all of a sudden.

Hours later Autumn, Marc, and Darcy were lost in consuming research. The three worked well together. Which was shocking enough to anyone who knew the three were in the same room. Marc was entering data into his computer program. Darcy was on her own laptop double checking Autumn's research and deviling deeper where she saw the chance. Autumn switched between pacing as she talked them through her theories and looking over their shoulders. When they were lucky she'd sit still and research herself. Neither the young huntress nor the tracker had ever been so glad to hear a phone ring as when Autumn's did. The goofy grin that crossed her face, if only briefly, told them it was Dean.

"I'll be right back." She told them moving out of the room to take the call. "Hey Dork." She said soon as she answered the call.

"Aut," was Dean's simple response. The two were content to listen to the other breath for a moment. "How was your day?" Dean broke the silence first.

"I'm in love with my trainiees. Well, Abbot excluded. That man rubs me the wrong way, just by living." Dean chuckled. "Ivan actually solved a hunt I was on better than I did. I was so impressed with him." She babbled like a school girl.

"Really? So there's someone to give you a run for your money." Dean teased.

"He can try, but he won't get far." Autumn reasoned. "Besides the student must surpass the master in order to become a master himself. Why do you think Yoda and Obi-Wan had to die?"

"Is that so?" Dean asked amused.

"Yes, it is. So why'd you call?" Autumn asked feeling his ulterior motive.

"Just needed to hear your voice." He admitted in a very unDean-like manner.

"Dean, what's going on there? Sam not doing well?" Autumn asked pressing down the urge to get in the Mustang and find them.

"No, Sam's doing fine. Your sister is being a little impossible, but I can't blame her. What are we supposed to do with ourselves without you and Sammy for entertainment?"

"I'm just your monkey?" she asked in a teasing tone.

"Of course! Have I ever led you to believe differently? Dance monkey! Dance!" He attempted to laugh evilly but failed coughing.

"You're such a frightening master." Autumn rolled her eyes. The two continued on much the same both avoiding telling the other that they had good reason to fret.

VALOVERWINCHESTERDAEMONRAININGVALOVERWINCHESTERDAEMONRAINING

Ronan watched his Athena walk down the beach. She seemed very cozy with the tall man who accompanied her. They were talking animatedly and she seemed to dance more than walk. Ronan bobbed in and out of the water as he slid gracefully along watching the two as carefully as possible. This man could be a relation to her. He could still be wrong. Athena laughed linking her arm through the man's.

"Sam!" Ronan caught the man's crooked grin, even from this far away he saw the desire in the mud colored eyes.

"Teenie, what else was I going to do? He put _Nair_ in my shampoo." The Sam man argued and she giggled. They were both silent for a long moment. Staring out at the moon over the waves, the couple actually looked picture perfect.

"It's beautiful isn't it?" she asked and Ronan could only think that she was far more beautiful than the moon.

"Yeah." Sam breathed and they looked at each other. Blue met mud and Ronan made up his mind. She was to be his, by any means.

**A/N: Yes I know there's one at the top too. BUT today is marks FIVE years I've been writing on . I love it here and as a show for all that love I've written this chapter, despite its difficulty. I will also be writing as many songfics/oneshots as time allows today and posting them. This whole week will be my thanks to my amazing readers for sticking with me so long. I love you!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hey! So I'm getting back into the swing of things. Mostly because I'm awake from 8AM to 2AM with a stolen Z here during a bad cartoon and there during a trip to pick up some random nonsense from WalMart. I'm doing some..."tutoring" trying to get my baby into first grade so while he's working so am I. I REALLY hope to get this fic finished up and posted in the next two weeks. Then I MIGHT give you the first chapter of the next fic which is currently being called "Bread Crumbs." If I get ten more reviews for this fic before its finished I will add a special temoprary scene to the end of it that's a MAJOR sneak peak into the next. Where we get lots of Dean/Autumn drama and the L word is planned to drop. In fact the sneak peak will BE the L word drop. Anyway R&R!**

**Chapter Seven**

"Autumn, I want you to hand the case over." Jen told her after she'd presented the case. She knew she looked shocked, maybe even horrified, because Jen kept talking. "You won't remain level headed about this one. I know you, and its great you care so much and get so involved in some cases. But this one will get you hurt. What hurts you hurts Dean. I can't have two of my bests out of commission and I won't deal with the call I get from John for not keeping you two clear of this."

"I'm not going to get that involved. I go. I kill the SOB. I come back. No more injury than usually sustained on hunts." The auburn haired woman argued. The native closed her eyes but only for a heart beat while she found another route. She picked up the pictures of the victims and showed them to Autumn.

"Give me your phone." She ordered and Autumn did so. She wasn't going to call anyone. Jen already knew all her numbers. The wheel chair bound woman flipped the cell phone open and brought up the pictures. She didn't have to dig deep to find what she needed. She laid the phone, image showing, next to the victims' photos. "All blonde haired blue-eyed girls. All without a mother. All between the ages of 3 and 6. I know you, Autty. You'll get there see the vic and suddenly go into that mother bear mode. You'll let yourself think that the girl and your girls are the same. You will get hurt. Hand over the case." Autumn shook her head.

"I know better. I'd never do that and I can't just hand over this case." She argued and Jen wanted to reach out and smack her.

"Finish your researching, Autumn. Do what you have to do. But you are not going on this hunt and neither is the rest of your family." She smirked slightly at a thought that ran through her mind and Autumn found herself wishing for the first time she was Darcy. She would love to know what Jen was thinking. "You already have one big bad demon. You have to share with the rest of us. You can't be selfish and take them all." Having decided her friend was done, wrong, and crazy Autumn left in the corner of the library doing her own work. She gathered her research and phone and went to the bar sorely tempted to get a finger or two of whiskey.

"Hey," Will greeted as she approached the bar. For once he was actually working behind it. His greeting sounded like he was thought they were fighting and wanted to make up. Which to Autumn's knowledge wasn't true so she nodded and sat down.

"You look good in an apron." She told him teasingly.

"I look better out of it," he sent back almost flirtatiously. She corked an eyebrow and he laughed. "What can I get you, Autters?"

"Something that'll make your sister change her mind would be nice." she quipped.

"Haven't got anything like that. How about a beer and you tell me what's she got her panties in a twist about now?"

"Do I look like a settlin' girl to you?"

"You settled for Winchester, so yeah." He grinned.

"I'm going to kick your ass." She threatened as he sat a beer in front of her.

"Sure you will." He nodded dramatically. "So what's Jenny done now?"

"I have this hunt. Demon's bopping around the country killing motherless girls who, happen to look like my nieces. I want to predict his next locale and go take care of him. Jen says I'll get carried away and end up hurt." Autumn explained and Will was quiet for a long moment.

"You just can't stop playing with fire can you?" He finally asked and she looked up. "Look, you're good. But you let your emotions get in the way at all the wrong moments. I read the report on that hunt in Georgia you did, the girl whose mother summoned a spirit to use as a weapon. You admitted to tying the woman up for smacking her daughter. That was a little extreme. You know you are another chick you could have just hit her back."

"That's not extreme?" she challenged.

"My point is, when something on a hunt reminds you of Pinecrest you get a little caught up in the moment." He told her.

"So you agree with Jen? I should finish my research and hand the case over?"

"Yeah, Autty. I do." Will answered as if this pained him to say.

"Uh, sir?" Autumn was stopped before she could answer. Will looked up from where he was leaned over the bar. A raven haired woman in her early twenties stood beside Autumn looked more than a little lost. "I need a room. Who do I talk to?" Will swept his eyes over her in what he hoped to be a bored fashion but Autumn knew what he was doing.

"Me," he replied simply. "Autty can you handle the bar for a few minutes while I get her set up?"

"If I say no what will you do?" She challenged.

"I'll cry." He pouted.

"Well, I guess." Autumn sighed. "You don't really leave me any choice. Do you Raining?" The girl went wide eyed.

"You're Will Raining then?" Will nodded.

"Oh, wow. I knew you owned the place but no one told me you work here too." She said in awe. Will grinned his infamous tooth paste commercial smile.

"Of course. How better to know what my costumers need than to do the work myself?"

"Bullshit." Autumn choked in a coughing spasm. The girl flicked tiresome grey eyes at her.

"And who are you?" she prompted with a sudden snooty tone.

"The Queen of Hearts, as fate would have it. You are tiresome for me. Off with her head!" Autumn ordered Will.

"This is Autumn Daemon." He supplied ignoring Autumn's display.

"Oh, the Winchester Girl. I've heard about you." She nodded with a bit of respect returning to her features. Autumn decided right there that she didn't like the girl and was determined to keep Will's brain upstairs with this one.

"Yup, my girl here is building herself a little name with them." Will told the still unnamed hunter affectionately as he patted Autumn's head.

"As a leech." The girl shot.

"Oh and do _you_ have name?" Autumn asked.

"Lily Hastings, I'm from the Carter's up in Maine." She said proudly. Will beamed coming out from behind the bar and swung an arm around Lily. He wasn't stupid. Will was separating the girls quickly as possible. Autumn had home field advantage no one would give Lily a chance if Autumn spoke against her.

"I know the Carters." he told her in a big fashion as he led her to Jen's little office to fill out the paper work and find an available bed.

VALOVERWINCHESTERDAEMONRAININGVALOVERWINCHESTERDAEMONRAINING

"You took her to the beach last night." Sue told him after Dean left with Athena. "I forgot how much you hunters like danger."

"How do you know that?" Sam pushed shocked. He hadn't seen anyone on the beach last night and he'd been looking.

"I saw it." Sue told him tapping his temple. "He was watching you too. From the water." Sam furrowed his brow.

"He was in the water the whole time?"

"From what I saw." Sue nodded.

"Who spends that much time on the beach?" Sue gave him an even look. He lived in a houseboat on the beach it was pretty obvious to him the kind of people who would always be here.

"If you can't keep her off the beach you need to leave. He's got it in his head that you're going to be taken out too." Sue warned. Sam nodded understanding, and more than ready to leave. Something about Sue weirded him out. He was more than ready to take off. "Okay, sit. Relax. Clear your mind."

Thus his class began. It wasn't long before flashes of scenes yet to play out came into his mind in bursts of pain. They went too fast for him to focus on any one. He couldn't tell you what he was seeing to save his life and Sue pushed him to focus. His head was throbbing. Zeus hadn't had this much of a headache when Athena had sprung from his noggin. Sue got up to get him something for his head and instructed him to lay down. Sam didn't fight this thought at all laying down on the couch and waiting for

Sue to return with his aspirin. His relaxing, however, had a worse effect than he'd anticipated and a real vision hit him.

_Athena shrieked and fell into the sand, a man standing behind her. He was tall, with mournful eyes, and a disturbed twist to his lips. Sam had only just turned from her long enough to be sure no one was with them. "Sammy-boy." The man sneered. "We have business to attend." Sam cast a glance down at Athena, there wasn't any obvious damage done to her but she was unconscious. He looked to the man's hands. He held no weapons. Sam swallowed. _

_"What business?" He asked. In the pit of his stomach he knew this was more a fight for Athena than any real business._

_"That," he pointed to Athena. "Is mine." _

_"Over my dead body." the hunter responded. The other man seemed to shrug before launching himself on him taking him to the ground in a cloud of sand._

VALOVERWINCHESTERDAEMONRAININGVALOVERWINCHESTERDAEMONRAINING


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Well you still have 8 reviews to go before you get that extra scene I promised. I know I suck! I kind of went MIA on you again. Sorry. But I'm trying. Hopefully I'll get myself on a better schedual no more baby sitting until winter break. This FINALLY includes Worlds Greatest Grilled Cheese too. I hope it fits in right I had to modify it a bit. It was written nearly a year before Go Fish so some details have changed. What else is new right? Anway R&R and I'll ttyl**

**Chapter Eight**

"What the hell did you do to him?" Dean demanded in a harsh whisper. He had come back to get Sam. Only to find him passed out on Sue's couch, and even in his sleep groaning in pain at any change in the lighting.

"He's been having visions all day." Sue answered unconcerned. "The last one though wasn't intentional."

"Not intentional? What does that mean?" Dean asked. His worry was growing by the minute.

"It wasn't his doing. He didn't summon it. It was not our intent that he have that vision. Oh and as a side note if you're not into kids I'd avoid taking a red head for a rather cheesy late night picnic on a high school football field." Sue warned though it went in one ear and out the other for Dean. He wasn't in the mood for side notes.

"He say what happened?"

"He passed out and I didn't have the heart to wake him up." Sue admitted. Dean clenched his jaw and glared at the psychic. The things he wanted to say he couldn't with Sam laying there in pain. Sam out ranked beating the shit out of this little prick. The elder Winchester knelt by the couch and gently shook his brother's shoulder.

"Sam? Sammy? Come on man. Nap time's over." he coaxed. Sam's eyes fluttered open after a moment and he stared blearily at Dean. "Come on, time to get you home."

"Nnng." Sam protested as Dean sat him up.

"Eloquently spoken, dude." Dean told him slinging Sam's arm over his shoulder as he half dragged the giant out with him. Sue didn't say anything following to see them off. The roar of the engine had never been louder to Sam and even the key seemed to screech when Dean opened their motel room. Keeping the lights off Sam shuffled and collapsed into his bed. Dean muttered something about Athena and left him to sleep this off.

"How bad?" Athena asked pulling a medicine bag from inside her duffle.

"This makes your first hangover look tame." The blond winced first hangovers aren't to be forgotten easily. She dug out a pill and stood up.

"I'll go take care of him, you stay. Less noise the better." She instructed.

"Aren't you going to put on your naughty nurse outfit?" Dean teased.

"Its at the cleaners. I've got the candy striper uniform though." she offered.

"TMI." he responded a little horrified at the mental image this brought up. Teenie was close as he had to a little sister and there are just some things you don't need to see your little sister in. She ruffled his hair as she passed.

Sam groaned when the long legged huntress entered. She went straight to the tiny bathroom filling a paper cup with water and came back offering him a pill and the glass. Having seen her laid up over migraines before he decided to trust he on this one and swallowed it. She took the cup letting him lay back down. His forehead was sticky with sweat, something she noticed when her fingertips grazed the skin pushing away his hair. Again she went to the bathroom this time wetting down a washcloth before returning. She washed his face in silence. Vaguely in the back of his mind he was impressed when she folded the cloth and laid it over his eyes before closing the blinds and insuring there was no light in the room. When she returned she crawled up in the bed moving his head into her lap. She combed her fingers through his hair. Waiting patiently for him to come around.

"Teen," he caught her hand with his.

"I'm here." she promised and he smiled slightly.

"No," he told her. "I-- the vision--it was about you."

"Okay, this a good vision or a bad one?" she asked.

"Bad. He wants you. Your beach buddy. He's going to fight me for you."

"Fight you? Why?" she was confused and he knew it.

"Because I'm there." Sam answered simply. The were quiet for the longest moment of his life. He was hoping she hadn't caught that he was lying. She leaned down kissing his forehead.

"You sleep. I'll get Dean to run for something to eat."

"No," he took her hand again pulling her down to lay next to him.

VALOVERWINCHESTERDAEMONRAININGVALOVERWINCHESTERDAEMONRAINING

"No, we lost her." Dean teased. Autumn rolled her eyes and shuffled through her papers. Her men were being inspected by Will and Jen. She'd been sent out of the room. So naturally she had obsessively returned to her hunt. Dean had called before she'd been able to get lost in it however.

"You can't lose her. She's like a stray. Feed her once and she'll just keep coming back." She pointed out. "So can I talk to Teenie?"

"Yeah, I just have to get her." There was a muffled conversation on the other end of the line before Teenie's voice rang through.

"Hey, Autty." She chirped.

"Hey. You know Dean, he won't tell me how things are going. So spill." the older Daemon ordered.

"Spill what?"

"How are things going, of course. Dean said you'll be headed back soon that he doesn't know if Sam's going to go see Sue again?"

"Oh, yeah." Athena replied hesitantly. "Sam was in bad shape when he got in last night. But it's a good thing. Just mental work outs are more straining than physical ones for him. Dean's like you, anything that's hurting Sam must be ended and Sammy wasn't exactly sunshine friendly last night."

"Ah. How's he today?" Autumn asked masking her own concerns.

"He's good. Grumpy and I'm not allowed out of his sight. Sue says some dude is on the beach looking to off me or something." Her voice got further away and Autumn knew Dean was scolding her. "Dean, she's got the right to know…No I'm not going to be responsible for her kicking your ass. You should have told her before."

"Teenie, when are you guys coming home?" Autumn asked not liking having them so far away all of a sudden.

"Soon." she promised. There was a pause and Autumn wondered what was going on, on the other end of the phone. "Had to get out of the room they're driving me nuts. You realize you picked the most over protective man alive right?" Autumn laughed. "No, seriously. I'm surprised he hasn't handcuffed Sam and I to him so he knows where we are at all times."

"He worries about you. Its endearing. Leave him be."

"Yeah, yeah." She could hear her younger sister roll her eyes. "Weren't we out this way once?"

"I think so. I was looking at the area on the computer the other night. It would have been that time Duck broke his leg when we were after that doppelganger."

"You mean when you and Mack left me for two hours with him and his drugged out ass while you went for lunch?"

"Teenie!" the red head gasped. She remembered what took them two hours. "I'm going to e-mail you directions to a little diner."

"I'm so sick of diners. Why not directions to a nice French place? Or even a fish and chips joint." Teenie complained.

"No you have to take Sammy and go to this diner. Its got the best grilled cheeses known to man." Autumn pressed. Both Teenie and Sam loved grilled cheese. It was something she'd learned making quick dinners when they'd drag in from hunts.

"You've lost it." Athena accused.

"Probably. So go get you a sandwich and get your asses home to me. I need help finding it again."

"We will." Athena swore. "Hey, I'm going to give you back to Dean. Sammers is going to fill the tank."

"Ok, Sis." Autumn agreed. Dean got back on the phone. He asked about the girls, and her trainees. They talked a good hour about nothing before she had to leave. She now had a location for the next attack.

VALOVERWINCHESTERDAEMONRAININGVALOVERWINCHESTERDAEMONRAINING

As Autumn had suggested Athena took Sam out for lunch the next day. Dean had called Sue and told him they had to leave and wouldn't need him and longer. Which was a lie and both men knew it even as Dean spoke the words. But it got Sam out of his head splitting headaches. It had been pouring buckets all day and they'd slept in due to the dreary weather. Athena pulled on Sam's hoodie and soaked up his scent. It wasn't always easy to be a guys friend but when you want to be more than just his friend it's never easy. He flashed her a quick smile and she fought not to go weak at the knees. He pulled a chair out for her, ever the gentlemen, before sitting down across from the blonde.

"Warm?" he asked. The temperature had plummeted 20 degrees from the rain and left chills in the little blond.

"Yea, thanks." waved over the waitress.

"Why are we here, anyway?"

"Best grilled cheese in the world." she promised.

"Tomato soup too?" he grinned looking every bit like a puppy promised a ride.

"Of course, Sammy!" He'd given her the warm and fuzzy feeling she was starting to become addicted too.

"Then where's our server?" she matched his grin with her own. A little chestnut haired woman came and took their order. After she left the pair fell into comfortable conversation, that only made sense to them.

"I think its only fair that they get molested by a spook, now." Athena reasoned. Sam folded his hands behind his head watching her pick at her straw paper.

"You say that like we volunteered for it."

"Yea, and nothing in life is fair." she rolled her eyes leaning forward. "But can't you just see it? The look on Autumn's face?" Sam chuckled.

"Why don't you draw it?" Athena nodded.

"I may have to do that." she bounced in her seat. "So did they cause you much worry this week?" She had been worried. Long distance wasn't easy on either of the older siblings and Dean with beach bunnies had been a frightening idea to her.

"Nope, they're too stubborn to call it quits. I think those two will be driving us crazy in the afterlife."

"Well, they had me worried. I'm likely to wake up one morning and Autumn'll have us packed up to leave." she shook her head sadly.

"I'll fight her for ya."

"Oh that's something I'd pay to see."

Food arrived as an awkward silence fell on the table. All their silences seemed to be awkward anymore. Athena pulled the hood up on her borrowed shirt, hiding from Sam's occasional looks. The hoodie was drenched in his scent and it made her feel safer than logical. She'd never been on this team in the love game. Even with Will it hadn't felt like this.

Mackenzie had once told her that loves are like different flavored ice creams, this was a somewhat comforting thought. Will was like rainbow sherbet, while Sam was more classic a vanilla or chocolate. Something comforting, predictable, and safe. She looked up and met his eyes. Sam smiled a goofy crooked grin.

"Your thinking bad thoughts." he said sagely.

"What makes you say that?" she asked ready to go on the offensive.

"Not bad-bad. Just serious." he amended. "When ever you're thinking seriously you get this crease in your brow, and you frown."

"I do not!" she protested.

"You so do, Teenie." Athena slumped down crossing her arms and pouted.

"Don't."

"Do, but I think its kinda… cute." he smirked a little.

"I don't care." she kept pouting. Sam gave a martyred sigh, picking up his spoon.

"I bet you can't do this." he balanced the spoon on the tip of his nose, crossing his eyes.

"I thought you weren't betting me anymore?" Athena asked licking her spoon clean placing it on the end of her own nose. It fell off four times before she finally go it to stay.

"Ha Ha!" Sam laughed. "You're doing it again."

"Jerk." Athena stuck her tongue out, causing the spoon to crash to the table.

"You love me and you know it." he choked out between laughs.

"Oh, that's beside the point." she slapped a hand over her mouth, blushing bright red. Sam cocked his eyebrow watching her display.

"Did you save room for dessert?" their waitress returned.

"No, thank you." Sam smiled. "Just the bill, please."

"Of course." the petite woman handed Sam the bill. "Have a nice day."

"You too." Sam went to the register to settle the bill, before coming to take Athena away. "Come on, Dean is going to wonder where we are when he wakes up." Athena stood following him to the borrowed Impala, keeping her hands in the pocket of Sam's shirt.

"What I said in there…" she trailed not sure where to go. Sam held up his hand, opening the door for her.

"Don't worry about it, Tee." he told her before rounding the car to the driver's side.

"But what if it is true?" she asked timidly. They'd been headed to this conversation for a while, and now that it was here she was afraid of his response. Had she read him all wrong? Had all those tender moments just been shows of friendship and nothing more?

"Athena," he turned in his seat to face her. Their lips brushed when she leaned in, positioning herself to give him her full attention. They both pulled back, shocked.

"Sam, I'm sorry I didn't" he cut her off running fingers through her hair and dragging her into him. He kissed her, again, lacing his arms around her. Athena wanted to give herself over to the kiss. It would have been so easy. But she wasn't willing to get hurt. She had to know if he was really ready, that this wasn't some build up from hunting, and living too close. "Are you sure?" she pulled away. Not enough that he wasn't still holding her. Even though the gear shift wasn't very comfortable sticking in her thigh. How had she even got this far over anyway?

"God, Athena. I'm not sure of anything anymore. But you are," he paused. "Aren't you?" She looked down carefully choosing her next words.

"Sam…"


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: I don't know about you guys but I'm glad to finally be here! This is the last chapter of Go Fish. I'm holding it an extra day to let you get those reviews in. We also FINALLY get our answer to Sam's question. Not that we all don't know what that is already. Our next hunt is going to be a lot of fun --or so I hope-- I'll see you all again soon and ****PLEASE remember that every chapter takes the writer hours if not days or even weeks, sometimes even longer, to compose. It takes you less than five minutes to write a reply. I know I've talked to a lot of other authors from lately and they're hurt and disappointed that their works are being put on alert and favorites lists but no reviews. If you like it so much why not tell us? Writing gets the author's heart and soul poured into it isn't that at least worth a few words from you?**

**Chapter Nine**

"Sam… I don't know. I mean…Well--er. Sam, we can't do this." Athena told him flat out.

"Why not?" He asked confused by her response. She'd been into it two seconds ago when her tongue was going down his throat.

"Sammy, you know why. Don't make me say it."

"Whatever.' he huffed turning around. 'Put your seatbelt on." He ordered, not unkindly, as he turned the engine over.

There has never been a more awkward drive in the history of drives. Sam was in bitch mode and went straight into his room pausing only to chuck the keys at Dean, who took one look at his younger brother and knew better than to ask questions. Athena though wasn't going to go cry into her pillow like some high school brat. She turned her ring-tone off on her cell phone and went for a walk. She wandered aimlessly through the streets. There was a lot to think over. She wasn't sure why she'd just done that. She could easily see things working with Sam but Will still tugged at her mind. This was so familiar, when Will had come back he'd asked for her back and she'd refused because Sam was there. Now they'd switched seats and she'd never been more confused.

She was afraid they couldn't be grown up about this. She was terrified that the one little kiss would suddenly destroy their friendship. Dean would side with his brother. What if Sam couldn't see her at all anymore? Would he take Dean and break Autumn's heart? As insane as it was, and she knew it was insane, it sounded logical to her mind. The questions that circled her mind got wilder and wilder. All the while she travelled further from the motel. It was in no time before night fell and she realized she was alone on the beach. The stretch wasn't familiar to her and she reached for her cell, Dean would come find her surely. She bit back tears as she saw 34 missed calls and a dozen voice mails. This wasn't good. She quickly hit the send button twice, calling back the last brother to call her. Sam picked up.

"Teenie! Where the hell are you?" He demanded, an obvious panic in his voice.

"The beach." She muttered feeling very small.

"Where on the beach? Do you see anything around to tell you whereabouts you are?" He pushed and she looked around. There was a lifeguard stand not too far up the beach and she quickly closed the expanse between her and it.

"Lifeguard stand 6. The one there behind the motel is 3 so I've gone north." She told him trying to think clearly and logically.

"Okay, Teen. Stay put and I'll be right there. Do you have your gun?" He asked as an after thought.

"Yeah." She nodded chewing her lip. If there was something here that wanted to kill her it would be easy now that she was out of her mind.

"Teenie, breathe. You're okay. We're already on our way. You see anyone shoot. Don't hit them - just fire by them. If they keep coming then aim to kill." Sam told her.

"Okay." She agreed.

"We'll be right there." Sam swore.

VALOVERWINCHESTERDAEMONRAININGVALOVERWINCHESTERDAEMONRAINING

"Where is it?" Will asked. He'd been filled in on what she was up to and like Jen didn't want Autumn anywhere near this hunt.

"New Mexico, it'd be a two days drive." she told him trying to ignore the fact that Lilly was hanging from his arm.

"Okay and this is too big to have a Green on it." Will said thoughtfully.

"Why don't we take it?" Lilly questioned cheerily.

"Because demons eat bimbos like you for breakfast?" Autumn asked.

"Down girl." Darcy ordered. She didn't like Will's toy any better and knew Will was just using the girl so Teenie could see he didn't need her.

"You bitch!" Lilly hissed and Will grabbed her.

"Autumn will break you over her knee like a broomstick.' He warned. The two women sneered at each other. 'Have you told Dean about this yet?" He didn't want Autumn on the case but knew better than to think she'd ever give it up.

"No. Not exactly." Autumn answered.

"You're not going until they get back at least. So you'd better get someone to go for you. Darcy and Marc know the case well as you do send them." Will suggested.

"They go. I go." Autumn told him boding no argument.

"Autumn, please?" He begged.

"Sorry, babe. I don't take orders from petty little boys." She told him and stalked off to back. Darcy and Marc both followed.

"We're coming with you." Darcy told her. "You're not taking off on this one on your own."

"Darce, you don't like me and Marc, honey, you're a tracker. Besides you two are better off here working on our demon. I'll get there, work the local info and the others will be right behind me." Darcy saw this was her plan and backed down.

"That's fine but you'd better contact us a few times a day or we're coming down. One of us calls and you don't answer you're dead meat." she threatened.

"Yes mother." Autumn rolled her eyes. "I'll even be on my best behavior. Won't talk to strangers, or take candy from any babies."

"Good." Darcy pat her on the head.

"But you do that again and I'll break your arm off and beat you over your head with it." Autumn told her.

"Dar, why don't we go get you a coke?" Marc asked taking the younger of the two women by the elbow. "We'll see you before you leave." He swore before leaving. Autumn wasn't calling Dean right away. Closer she was to leaving the harder it would be for him to talk her out of this. She went to their room grabbing her duffle from behind the door and packing. She'd need to do a weapons check as well, and run down to the store and more holy water while she was at it too. She wasn't in a rush, she really didn't want to do this on her own but she wasn't going to linger with nothing to do.

VALOVERWINCHESTERDAEMONRAININGVALOVERWINCHESTERDAEMONRAINING

"She's armed." Dean reminded Sam as they pulled into the lot. Sam fixed a look on his brother. He had told him that of course he already knew it. "Just don't run down there she'll shoot you." Dean muttered. Sam nodded swinging out of the car and going straight down the beach. Dean could hear him yelling for Athena. That was good. She would know he was coming. He moved around to the trunk retrieving his favorite firearm. Sam had explained his vision and coupled with the ones Sue had had he wasn't taking chances. That son of a bitch shows up he's not living to see tomorrow. Yes, all that for intent. A scream made his stomach drop and his heart leap to his throat. He ran down toward the beach.

"Sammy!" he barked and Sam looked up from the man he was staring down. The man took advantage of this swinging out with his fist and connecting with Sam's jaw and sending the hunter flying. Soon as Sam moved again the man was on him. The two were in too close of a brawl for Dean to shoot he had to get closer. He moved swiftly down the dune he was standing on. He looked to Athena's direction she was starting to come to. He swore under his breath. Sam managed to roll the man into sand and rose up.

"Ronan!" Athena's cry was drown out by the crack of Dean's gun. It was just rocksalt. Would hurt him but wouldn't kill him. The man beneath Sam almost instantly shuddered into a very large seal. All three hunters were stunned.

"What the hell?" Dean asked just staring holding his gun aloft.

"Selkie." Sam answered. "Take Teenie to the car and bring back something silver to put in him." Dean was hesitant to leave his brother but Ronan the selkie didn't seem to be doing much moving. He pulled Athena to her feet rougher than he meant to but still gently. She climbed in the backseat and laid down holding her head while he got a silver dagger from the trunk.

They dealt with Ronan swiftly. The large seal was pushed back into the ocean and they were barely feet from the Impala when Sam hit his knees clutching his skull. Athena had heard him hit the ground and was out of the car at his side seconds later. She looked up panicked at Dean. There was so little they could do and no matter how many times they witnessed his visions.

"We have to go," Sam declared as he looked up from his knees. Teenie slid back away from him casting Dean a worried glance.

"Why?" she asked. She hated running into the dark when she wasn't aware of what was in the area. She knew she'd only run into the kitchen table. Before Sam could answer Dean's phone rang.

"That's Autumn," he told them, which wasn't too much of a shock since Dean had given her, her own ringtone. "She has a hunt if we don't leave now she won't wait." Something about the way he said that told them what he'd just seen. Dean picked up his phone and moved to the driver's seat to talk to Autumn while they followed suit.

"How bad is it?" Teenie asked.

"It won't be pretty," was all Sam offered.

**A/N: On a little side note this is also the last ff I'll be writing using Wordpad to post. From here out I'll be using openoffice. So if something goes awry tell me so I can switch back.**


End file.
